From the Heart...
by Boombubble
Summary: This is just a series of Songfic's I've been working on durning my spare time. Features Izzy making the biggest decision of his life, and Matt singing at TK and Kari's wedding.
1. When She Wakes Up and Finds Me Gone

-Howdy! This is the first of a couple of songfics I've been working on whenever I was stuck on another story, or just couldn't get into it or anything else for that matter. I wasn't originally planning on ever posting these. I don't know if they're any good, but I decided the heck with it and I'm posting them anyway because I like them. I tried to do each one a little different from your basic songfic, and different from each other at the same time. I'm not sure, but I think I succeeded. This songfic is based off a lesser known Tim McGraw tune called "When She Wakes Up and Finds Me Gone." I can almost guarantee you it's not what you would initially think after you read the title.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Warning: Serious warning here people! I made myself cry when I wrote this one, and I've never done that before! That doesn't mean it'll have the same affect on you, but I just thought I'd warn you anyway.

__

When She Wakes Up and Finds Me Gone

A wave of enormous raindrops fell from the cloud-covered sky above pelting the ground without mercy. Izzy thought they sounded something like machinegun fire as they crashed against the facade of his small Nissan. He'd been waiting in the parking lot of the large building for close to an hour now, but it wasn't the rain keeping him trapped inside his car. He was mere moments away from making the single most important decision of his life, and he was determined not to make it a last second decision. He looked at his daughter who was sleeping soundly in the passenger seat. With shoulder length red-hair she was practically the spitting image of her father. She was no more than five and she'd already experienced things no child should have to go through in their lifetime as far as Izzy was concerned. She meant the entire world to Izzy, and she was the one last thing he had left in the world to cling too. Living a life that had grown painful and stale she was the one excuse he had to left to bother waking up every morning when most times he'd much rather roll over and die. That was exactly why he knew he had to do what was best for her no matter how much of hell he'd have to go through to get it done. He thought he'd convinced himself what he was doing was right, but there was still that nagging sense of doubt keeping him from going through with it. He sat silently and watched her sleep, completely worn out from the activities of the previous couple days. His little angel sleeping so peacefully without a care in the world besides knowing that her daddy was with her and loved her. She had no clue what might be happening in a matter of minutes, and that just ripped Izzy's heart to shreds. She might never forgive him for it, but Izzy knew she deserved so much better than he could ever offer her. A look of conviction forming on his face, that thought seemed to make his decision for him. After grabbing a fluffy blanket from the back seat, he walked out into the pouring rain and ran around to the passenger side of the car. Already soaking wet from his shoes up to the faded gray derby on his head, that resembled more like a small cowboy hat, after debating what he was doing for another brief moment he finally opened the passenger side door. He wrapped his little girl up in the blanket, and gingerly hoisted her up into his arms trying his best not to wake her. He held her close to his chest hoping to keep as much of the rain off of her as he possibly could, as he charged towards the front door. He could feel her begin to stir slightly, as he passed the big sign in the parking lot saying Odabia Department of Child Services. 

"Daddy..." she moaned sleepily. "What's going on?..."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart," he said, as he kissed her on the forehead. "You just go back to sleep okay?"

__

With a trembling pen in hand. I try the best I can.

To write all the reasons I can't stay.

I hope she understands that I can't leave her like a man.

Because a man would never leave her this way.

Izzy sat at a small desk with a piece of paper in front of him struggling in vain to keep from sobbing, and keep his hand steady as he tried to write. His daughter was once again sleeping soundly spread across the twin-sized bed inside the small room. Izzy wrote as quickly and legibly as he could. He wanted to get this done fast before he had time to change his mind. His thoughts drifted as he asked himself how he'd even gotten into the situation in life he was in. Despite all the intelligence and promise he possessed, he of all people was a high school drop out believe it or not. He was barely eighteen and he already found himself in love and with a newborn child, so school just became absolute. Despite all that brainpower he was stuck working two minimum wage jobs, and still couldn't seem to manage to get his new family out of the sewer. They were still very happy despite all the hardships, but when the wheels started to come off all four ripped loose from their axels all at once. He had promised himself he was going to keep them together no matter what, but lately he'd been forced to look at the entire scheme of things. She'd lived in absolute filth from almost the day she was born, and even faced some days when they had to live out of their car. More than once she had to go to bed hungry, and Izzy didn't want to see her go through another night of that ever again. His parents and his wife were gone now, and none of his friends were in any position to help them. Not that he would've imposed on them with this if he thought he could. This was the only option left he had to consider.

__

A note of things I should've said lays beside her sleeping head.

As I turn, and make my way off in the night.

By the time the morning's breaking. My heart will still be aching.

As I think about what I've left behind.

Finally finished with his note he laid it on the bed next to her pillow. He was so proud of his little lady. Still a couple months away from her sixth birthday, and she could already read almost perfectly. A born genius just like her daddy. Realizing it was a losing cause, Izzy stopped trying to fight back the tears that had been threatening to gush from his eyes for the past several hours. He tried to keep his sobbing as low as he could, as he softly whispered a few words to her that he wasn't brave enough to tell her while she was awake.

__

'Cause I don't want to see me leaving in her eyes.

And I can't stand to watch her watch me make her cry.

"I know I promised you it would never come to this, and I hope you'll believe me when I say I never wanted this to happen. I love you more than anything, and I hope you never doubt that. I can't watch you suffer like you have anymore. If I starve to death while I rot in a ditch for the rest of my life then so be it, but I'm not taking you down with me... The first thing I'm going to do tomorrow morning is reenroll in school, and hopefully I can get my life back on track. I don't know how long it'll take me, or if I ever will, but I swear that if and when I do I'll be right back here trying to get you back if I can. That is if you'll forgive me... Please, please forgive me..."

__

I don't know a right way I can do her wrong.

So I don't want to be here in the morning. 

When she wakes up and finds me gone.

That had been the one thing that scared Izzy more than anything. What if she never did forgive him? What if she felt like she'd been abandoned, and wanted nothing to do with him if he ever got the chance to come back for her? He remembered how his own parents had given him up all those years ago, and the distain he had felt for them most of his life. Now that his eyes had been opened from his own experiences he had to stop and think if this is what they had to go through when they decided to give him up. He almost felt sorry for all the bad things he'd said about them over the years... That's the thing that just killed him. After all those times he promised himself he'd never do to her what his parents did to him, and here he was... Feeling his commitment to letting her go slipping away from him, he decided he had to leave her side now before it was too late. He kissed her on the cheek one last time before he headed for the door. He looked at her sleeping image one last time, and took it in the best he could wondering if this really would be the last time he'd ever see her.

__

It hurts to know how much she'll hurt. I've told myself things could be worse.

And I've convinced myself she's better off this way.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this Mr. Izumi?" a woman in thick glasses asked him.

Izzy simply nodded his head while he looked to his side at the far wall. "I just want what's best for her... I can't take care of her anymore... Not that I ever could provide much for her, but since her mother died there's no way I can..." Izzy stopped, as he started to sob into his hand.

The woman's heart went out to the young man sitting in front of her. In all her years at this job she'd seen a lot of people walk through those doors, most of them just deadbeats who didn't want to deal with, or couldn't handle their children anymore. A lot of them who would put on an act similar to Izzy's though they obviously weren't as emotional over the situation as they let on, but she could easily tell this young man was clearly heartbroken over having to give up his little girl. "You're doing the right thing Mr. Izumi. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Don't I?" Izzy asked unconvinced. "I promised her it would never come to this..."

The woman looked confused. "I obviously can't imagine what you two have been through, but I don't understand how you could've promised her anything like that. She's not even six years old yet sir, so I don't see how she would've..."

"I really don't want to talk about this Ma'am," he cut her off.

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business, I shouldn't have pried," she said, as she handed Izzy a stack of papers. "Now what I need you to do is sign a few things for me so we can make steps to make this all official."

Izzy frowned at the documents in his hand. "Are you sure there isn't any other way I can do this? I do hope that I can come back for her one day if I can get my life out of the gutter. There's got to be something I can do without waiving my legal rights to her completely isn't there?"

"There is, but it's very complicated," the woman started. "You told us before that you wanted the best life for your daughter that she could possibly have just in case you never did get your life on track didn't you? If we did it any other way it would seriously cripple her chances of that. It's hard enough to find a family willing to adopt a child her age without having to fear that she may get taken away from them after a while. Other than that all we could really do would be to ship her around in between foster homes until your ready to take her back."

Izzy's head dropped. "No... That may never happen. I don't want her to have to go through that... If you ever did find her a good home, and she's happy there I wouldn't get in the way."

"There is still a chance you could get her back," the woman tried to assure him. "We might not find a home for her, and you can still get her back. When the time comes you can always get your rights back to her through the courts."

"I'll keep that in mind," Izzy muttered, as he began signing papers like someone was behind him holding a gun to his head. "I don't want that though... I want her to be out of here as soon as possible... She deserves a lot better... If it does come to that I just hope she'll accept me if I ever do come back for her..."

__

By the time she finds I'm gone. I'll be a long, long way from home.

As she reads a note of things I couldn't say.

As Izzy forced his body out of the building, his daughter began to awaken inside. Instead of finding her farther there waiting for her, she found herself in a strange room with a couple of strange women she'd never seen before in her life. "What?... Where am I?... Who are you ladies?"

"It's okay honey, you don't have to be afraid," the first woman said. "I'm Yuki, and this Shannon. This is going to be your new home for a while so..."

"Home? This isn't my home! Where's my daddy?!"

"I'm sorry, but he had to go away for a while," the other woman said. "A nice lady will be back here to explain everything that's happening to you a little later, but right now..."

"Get away from me!" she whined, as she backed away from them on the bed, tears starting to roll down her eyes. "I don't know you! You're a liar! My daddy would never leave me alone, he promised! Where's my daddy?! I WANT MY DADDY!" 

One of the women wrapped her arms around the crying child trying her best to sooth her. "Please calm down sweetheart, you have nothing to be afraid of. Your daddy didn't leave you alone. We're here after all."

"You're not daddy! Let me go!" she cried, and the women did as she was told.

"Maybe this will help," the other woman said, as she handed the girl a letter that was lying next to her pillow. "This is from your daddy."

The girl looked at the piece of paper in her hand through moist eyes, and then looked up at the woman who gave it to her. All they would be able to do for her was wait by the door, as she cried her eyes out through the rest of the night.

__

Because I don't want to see me leaving in her eyes.

Izzy walked back to his car slowly through the pouring rain, not even caring that he was getting drenched again. He remembered back to that day, and the promise that he had made her that was making it so hard for him to leave her there.

"Daddy," she started, looking up at her father like he could do no wrong. "Your not going to leave me too are you?"

"What do you mean by that honey?"

"I remember when mommy went to heaven how we both cried and cried. I felt so lonely, and I don't want to feel like that again. I love you daddy. I'm so afraid that you're going to leave me too, and I'll be all alone. I don't want to be alone. Please promise you won't leave me too."

__

And I can't stand to watch her watch me make her cry.

Izzy scooped his daughter up in his arms, and squeezed her tightly. "Don't you even think that! I can't promise what happened to mommy won't happen to me too someday, but I swear to you that despite what else may happen I'll never leave you sweetheart. I'd never do that to you. I'll always be here for you, and we'll always be a family. Don't you ever doubt that. I promise you I'll never leave you alone."

__

I don't know a right way I can do her wrong.

That was all Izzy could take as his tears started to flow freely mixing in with the rain pouring down on him. He laid his head down on the hood of his car, and let his hat slip off his head as he cried himself up a river. Apparently the angels in heaven felt his pain, as they seemed to be crying right along with him. He took one last look at the Child Services building, as a brilliant flash of lightning filled up the night sky behind him. Suddenly, some decent size chunks of hail came crashing down along with the rain. One piece of hail went crashing through the rear window of a car not to far down from Izzy's Nissan making a horrendous shattering sound. For all Izzy cared it might as well have been his heart.

__

I don't want to be here in the morning. 

When she wakes up and finds me gone.

Somehow Izzy managed to pull himself behind the wheel of his car, and started her up. He drove away leaving the scattered remnants of his heart laying all over the parking lot of the Child Services building. He hadn't gotten far when he realized he couldn't see the nose in front of his face let alone the road. He couldn't tell if his vision was being blurred more from the rain and hail falling from the sky above, or the tears pouring down from his eyelids. Finally deciding the hell with it, he pulled off to the side of the road and parked it not caring who might come along or see him. He ignored the tornado bulletin that came over the radio thinking to himself that the damn thing could come and get him for all he cared. He pressed his forehead against the top of the wheel and cried, thinking about what he'd left behind and where his life was going to go from there.

__

Lord, I don't want to be here in the morning. 

When she wakes up and finds me gone.

end.

Disclaimer: FYI, in case you didn't already know the original song is about a man and his lover, and not a father and his daughter. That's just something I came up with when I was listening to the song one day, and I thought that would make a great video for it. The lyrics were written in such a way where I could get away with it, and it's really not the first thing that comes to people's minds when they hear the song. The song was written by Tommy Barnes, and performed by Tim McGraw for Curb records. (Like any of them are ever gona see this, and sue me anyway!) 


	2. Two People Fell In Love

-Howdy! Just like with the first one, I feel this songfic is unique in it's own way. The lyrics are mainly from Matt's point of view, but it focuses more on several different characters throughout. It's mainly Takari, of course, with a little Taiora and Mimato in it too... I'll admit I'm not much of a Mimato fan, but I felt they fit in really well with what I was trying to do here. I'll warn you now that the story doesn't match the lyrics word for word, so please don't get nitpicky with that. It's close enough, and it's the theme that really matters for this one. I'll admit that have thought about TK and Kari from time to time when I've heard this song but... Oh, forget it. Read it, and you'll find out. This probably could've been done much better in a better authors hand, but I didn't see anyone else using it so I figured I might as well give it a shot. 

Disclaimer: Just like I didn't when you read the first one, I don't own Digimon now either.

Warning!: This is pure romantic dribble in the purest since of the word. Enjoy!

__

Two People Fell in Love

Sitting underneath the cover of a large tree, a young man of no more than eighteen stared up at the starry night sky humming a soft ballad to himself. A gentle evening breeze blew several strains of his sandy blonde hair flapping into two bright blue pools he used for eyes. His girlfriend of over six years giggled softly at him. She'd always wondered why he was so fond of that song. To self-conscious to sing the words aloud he was content to hum it to himself on a regular basis. His girlfriend pushed the hair out of his eyes, and kissed him on the cheek. 

"What is it with you and that song anyway?" 

"It's very special to me," he replied. "It's an old song my uncle use to sing a lot."

"I just think it's kind of funny that I've heard that song a million times already, and I still don't know one single word to it!" she laughed.

The boy smiled and looked down at the shorthaired brunette, and immediately got his eyes lost in her soft brown set. He could wandered around in them aimlessly for hours, and wouldn't mind it one bit. "You'll hear it one of these days. I'm saving that for a very special occasion."

The young lady's smile widened, as she ran her fingers through his short blonde hair. "So tell me... Just why is that song so special to you?"

"Let me ask you a question first. Have you ever wondered why we're here? Why we were put on this earth? Is there a reason for it? If there is then what is it?"

The girl thought it over for a moment. "Yeah sometimes... I guess the adventurous side in all of us can't help but hope there's some sort of special purpose in our lives. That we were all put on this earth for a reason... Kind of like our parents I guess. Your parents and my daddy were all Digidestined. They had to save the world several times, and that's the meaning their lives served." 

"Well... That works for them, but I'm not sure if I'd completely agree with that for everyone..."

She looked at her boyfriend and smiled. "Let's take you for example then. Your already a very special person, and not just to me. You are the child of Hope and Light after all. That's bound to mean something down the road."

"I'm sorry, but you're wrong. There's a much simpler reason why I'm here. Nothing fancy, but beautiful in the same breath. Plain and ordinary and, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oh yeah... What's the reason you were born then?"

The young man's smile widened from ear to ear. He looked his girlfriend in the eyes, and answered with all the sincerity in his heart. "Two people fell in love."

********

Matt adjusted the microphone the way he wanted it, and then hopped off the small stage. He checked everything from that to the speakers, and he was impressed by the quality of the equipment he'd been supplied with. Mr. Kamiya sure didn't spare any expense when it came to making sure his little girl had the perfect wedding. Even Mother Nature was cooperating nicely providing a clear blue sky over the park and mild 82-degree Saturday afternoon. Not that that surprised him any. After all it wasn't two ordinary young people tying the knot, but two very special angels on Earth. He had a feeling God knew that as well, well at least that's what he believed. Matt had never seen anything else like them in all his twenty-three years. As early as the day they met when they were eight everyone could tell there was something between them, even though it took quite a few years afterwards for them to realize it themselves. He caught a glimpse of the newlyweds in the distance cuddling up close to each other. When he looked at them close enough he could almost swear he saw a faint aurora of light glowing around them whenever they were near each other. Even without that, it was moments like this he was more than proud to call that little scamp his brother.

"They've been husband and wife for a little over an hour now, and they haven't taken their hands off of each other since they said I do," a deep male voice said coming from Matt's right. 

"Get over it Tai," Sora giggled. "I think it's sweet. This is their day, so let them enjoy it the way they want too."

"I wasn't really complaining," Tai smiled. 

"You don't have much room to talk anyway!" Matt chuckled. "As I recall you two weren't much better after your wedding a couple of years ago." Matt turned to his two long time friends. Sora was clutching their eight-month-old son in her arms. The little guy seemed to find the inside of his eyelids more interesting than anything else that was happening around him.

"No, I don't think we were this blatant," Tai snickered, as he put his hand on Matt's shoulder. "I guess this makes us brothers now huh?"

Matt cringed jokingly. "Don't remind me."

"Hey!" Tai smacked him in the side of his arm.

"Aren't you going to be performing soon?" Sora asked.

"Any minute now, that is if we can get their attention long enough to get them on the dance floor!" Matt yelled in the couple's general direction, but of course they weren't paying him any mind. Matt didn't dabble much with the music business anymore, but he was more than happy to sing at his only brother's wedding. "I've got a very special song up my sleeve in fact that I think is just perfect for this occasion."

"I'll go see if I can pry them loose for you," Tai offered. "I think Davis has a crowbar in his trunk."

Tai went to do just that, minus the crowbar crack, while Matt climbed back up on stage. After a minute or two he saw Tai appearing with TK and Kari close behind him, still hand in hand of course. Matt giggled, and called for everyone to gather in a large circle around the stage over the microphone. He waited for everyone present to get settled in before he began.

"Now that I have everyone's attention let's get this show on the road. Of course we're all here today to honor the union of my baby brother Takeru Takashi, and a young lady I'm proud to call my new little sister Hikari." Matt paused as a brief wave of applause swept through the park. "Now need I remind you two that the honeymoon doesn't start until tonight, so if you guys could please restrain yourselves for another hour or two it would be greatly appreciated. I know that's been a little difficult for you two but..."

"Hey!" TK yelled from below in-between the laughter of most of the crowd.

"Now before I begin I'd also like to congratulate Kari's grandparents Mr. and Mrs. Yagami who I understand are celebrating their sixtieth wedding anniversary today. Here's to what will hopefully be a few more. Congrats you two," he wished, within another round of applause.

Mr. Yagami squeezed his wife's hand, and laughed out loud. They were sitting next to their daughter, Kari's mother, and her husband, and across from TK's mother and father. They never did get back together, but now they were at least getting along a lot better than they use to. They decided to call a truce for at least today, and be there together for the sake of their youngest son. It would prove vitally important to ease the worries on his mind that were mostly implanted there by their divorce all those years ago. Still, they were both amazed by the mood in the air. There was a comfortable and soothing feel to the occasion, and nether one them could help but be in a pleasant mood even around each other.

"We're not worried about that son!" Mr. Yagami laughed. "Once you get to be my age I'm simply happy for everyday I'm lucky enough to wake up to this beautiful woman's smiling face."

Matt smiled, and fiddled with the microphone one last time. "Okay, now that all the introductions are out of the way let's get the newlyweds up here, so they can start the first dance for us. Oh and guys. Try to pry your eyes off one another every once in a while, and pay a little attention to your feet so you don't trip all over each other. I know you two probably wouldn't mind all that much, but do it for the rest of us."

"We'll be fine!" Kari barked. 

"If you say so," Matt giggled, as he slung his guitar strap over his shoulder. Instead of using the electric everyone had been accustomed to seeing, this time he chose a simple acoustic. "This song is a little different from what you were use to hearing from me in my younger days, but I felt it fit just right for this occasion. For more reasons than one. It was a song I first heard on a trip to America where I finally discovered what was really important in my life. I think you'll understand what I mean when it's all said and done." Matt gave a quick look over at Mimi who was sitting near Yolie and Ken a couple of tables down to the left of the stage. Mimi smiled back at him knowing full well he meant her. 

Matt gazed at TK and Kari who were more than ready to begin. Worried they might start without him, Matt went ahead and started strumming at his guitar. He scanned his eyes across the crowd until he located Tai again who was parked at a table with Cody, Joe, and Izzy. Sora was sitting next to him cradling their baby in her arms. Matt remembered the day he was born like it was yesterday, and the complete chaos that broke out that day. Taichi Kamiya the courageous leader of the Digidestined who had lead them through so much at a young age. He who was so cool and calm planning out everything perfectly, but of course when the day came when Sora went into labor he panicked like a zebra who had just wandered into a lion's convention.

__

A baby's born in the middle of the night.

In the local delivery room. 

They grab his feet, smack him 'til he cries. 

He goes home the next afternoon. 

"Don't worry Sora honey," Tai comforted her, as he squeezed her hand. "Everything will work out just fine. You listen to the doctors, and I'll be right outside waiting for you."

"What?..." she panted barely able to speak. Her contractions were increasingly close together, and she was vaguely aware of anything else in the room besides Tai. Him, and of course the little life inside her causing the intense pain shooting through her body. "You mean your not staying with me?!"

"Well, I know that's what we planned on, but I'm not quite sure I can stomach this like I thought I could... The reality of what's happening is kind of settling in all of a sudden, and I..." Tai couldn't finish his sentence, for Sora grabbed the neck of his gown and squeezed it tightly until Tai's face turned red.

"YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE TAICHI! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT PUT THIS THING INSIDE ME, AND YOUR STICKING THIS THROUGH WITH ME UNTIL THE END! GOT ME?!"

"Okay okay! Please let go I can't breath!"

__

Before you know it he's off to school, and then he graduates in May.

Goes out and gets a PHD, and then cures all sorts of things.

"He's beautiful." Tai gazed in amazement at the little miracle cradled up in his arms. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off of him except for occasionally to glance over at his wife lying in the bed next to him. His chair was set up next to her bed low enough to allow him to be as close to eye level with her as he possibly could. Wore out from childbirth it was all she could do to barely keep her eyes open, and smile. "So how do you feel Mama?"

"Like I just gave birth!" Sora coughed. "So, how does it feel to be a daddy?"

"Strange... I feel happier than I ever have in my entire life, and at the same time absolutely scared to death. This little guy sure has thrown my mind for a loop..."

"Get use to it," Sora laughed weakly. "I have a feeling he's going to be putting us through a lot of that over the next few years. Enjoy the way your seeing him now because it's not going to last for long. Before we know what hit us he'll be going to school, dating, driving, getting married, and we'll be grandparents all before we have time to catch our breath."

"Yeah." Tai's eyes widened with clarity. "We'll be like a hundred!"

"No we won't! We'll be in our early forties!" Sora gazed at her husband lovingly. She loved the way he was holding their son so protectively, like he was a natural who'd been doing it for years instead for merely the first time. "You look like a man, but your still just like a big kid aren't you? That's one of the things I always loved about you."

"Maybe I guess... Don't you grow up to fast on me now okay little buddy," Tai teased, as he scratched his sleeping angel under his chin.

Sora smiled, and extended her arms. "Now give me my baby!"

"Are you sure you can handle him?" he asked worriedly.

"Tai, I just survived 20+ hours of labor, so I think I can handle holding my own son!"

"Just making sure," Tai said, as he carefully set him in Sora's arms. "You're a hell of a woman Sora. I don't even want to imagine going through what you did. I have more respect for you now then I ever did, if that's at all possible. You sure went through a lot to bring this little guy into the world."

Sora held him close to her chest. "He was worth every second of it. I can tell he's going to be his father's son already. Not more than eight hours old and he's already as stubborn as you are. The nerve of you refusing to come out like that! You had your little mind made up, so the doctor's had to go in and get you. I'll have a big scar on my tummy for the rest of my life because of it. I forgive you though."

"He is amazing isn't he?" Tai beamed. "To think he never would've been here if you hadn't said yes when I asked you to marry me. Thank you for giving me the two greatest gifts I could ever have."

Tai put his hand to Sora's cheek, and kissed her softly on the lips. The baby immediately burst into tears, causing the young couple to break apart laughing. 

"Live with it honey," Sora giggled. "If we didn't you wouldn't be here right now."

__

Wins a Nobel Prize, and saves a million different lives.

The worlds a better place for all he's done.

It's funny when you think about the reason he's alive.

Is all because two people fell in love.

"Oh that's sweet," Sora awed, as she propped her son up against her chest. Tai was preoccupied with watching his sister dance with TK. 

"Why don't you and Tai go out and dance?" Cody suggested. "I'll keep an eye on the baby for you."

"Why thank you Cody, but I think there's something..."

"Don't worry about it," Cody interrupted. "I can handle him for a few minutes. If anything goes wrong I have one of the best doctors in the country sitting next to me."

"I'm still in med-school Cody," Joe reminded him.

"But..."

"Don't worry about it Sora. Take him up on his offer, and let's go," Tai insisted. "We won't be long."

"Okay," she said, as she gingerly handed the baby to Cody. "Thank you Cody." 

"No problem."

Tai took Sora's hand, and led her towards the dance floor. "Shouldn't we have told him?" Sora asked.

"He'll figure it out," Tai laughed.

"I wonder what she was so worried about? I guess she doesn't trust me much with you does she little guy?" Cody cringed as he got a whiff of something foul smelling that he really wished he hadn't. "Good lord! What reeks?!"

"I have a feeling your little friend is carrying a few extra ounces around with him if you know what I mean." Joe said, slightly turning his head to the side.

Cody sniffed the baby's rear end, and sure enough... "Gross! What do I do with it?!"

"Don't look at me! You're the one who volunteered to watch him not me!"

Matt had gotten so caught up in his own thoughts he almost forgot to start the next verse. He felt a large sense of pride at seeing his brother and Kari so happy, and in what they were doing. Kari had been very insistent that the wedding be held on this date, despite very short notice, but there was a very special reason behind it. As Matt had mentioned Kari's grandparents were celebrating sixty wonderful years together on the same day, and that's exactly how she pictured her and TK down the road if they were lucky enough to turn that corner. Matt was reminded of his own parent's messy divorce, and how so many other young couples are lucky if they make it to their fourth or fifth year let alone six decades. That's a long, long time to put up with one person. They were indeed a testament to what love and loyalty should really be, and they were more than happy to, and even honored that the two youngsters had chosen to share their day. 

__

Right now at a picnic shelter down by Caney Creek.

You'll find potato salad, hotdogs, and baked beans.

The whole Wilson family's lined up filling their paper plates.

They've drove or flown in here from fifteen different states.

TK stared deep into the eyes of his new bride of over an hour or so not daring to take them off of hers, the fear still picking at his mind slightly that he might wake up from this wonderful dream he was living. Kari had her arms noosed around his neck, and they really did look like they were molding together rather than dancing. "I know how important it was for you to have our wedding on your Grandparents anniversary, but you know people are going to say we rushed into this just like my brother and Mimi did. I've already heard some fools whisper we won't make it through the first year."

"You'll only hear that from the people who don't know us all that well," Kari giggled. "Our closet friends, and family know better. Like it matters anyway. Granny and Papa Yagami were barely eighteen when they got married, and just about everyone told them they wouldn't last six months. All those people are either dead now, or feeling really stupid since my grandparents have lasted about 120x longer than anyone thought they would. Besides, I wasn't about to wait another fourteen months to marry you. I waited over two years for you to even ask me!"

TK blushed. "Well, believe it or not I was afraid you wouldn't say yes. Don't hit me again! I know better now! Ha, ha!... I guess your right about that though. We have been together over twelve years already."

"We've only been dating for six TK," she reminded him. "You kept me waiting a long time before you finally asked me out for the first time too. I almost gave up on you."

"I didn't say when we started dating," TK corrected her. "I was talking about how long we've been together. We've been friends since we were eight. It might not have been made official through half of it, but I've loved you all this time."

Now Kari was blushing. "Do you think we can make it sixty years like Grammy, and Papa Yagami?"

TK gave her a mock hurt look. "Is that all you want me for?"

"Oh you! You know what I mean?!" Kari giggled, as she rested her head against his chest.

__

Stanley Wilson says that sixty years ago he knew. 

That Miss Emma Tucker was the one.

Five generations get together every June.

All because two people fell in love. 

__

There ain't nothing not affected. 

When two hearts get connected.

All that is, will be, or ever was.

Patamon and Gatomon watched from the top of the arches set up in the park for the wedding. Everyone knew they were there, but they decided they would rather watch from a distance rather than be gawked at by some of the people present who weren't accustomed to the sight of Digimon. Of course they were use to it by now, but they didn't want to attract any attention away from their partners big day. Patamon already had his moment in the sun after becoming the first Digimon ring bearer in recorded history. Gatomon refused to have anything to do with the wedding, and instead preferred to watch and taunt Patamon for the little custom made tuxedo TK had made for him.

"So, let me see if I've got this straight," Patamon said still trying to sort things out. "They've already put on the rings, said the "I do" thing, and kissed for about ten minutes. So is the wedding still going on, or if it's over then what's going on now?"

"No, the wedding is over I think... This is what they call the reception I guess... Or maybe it's part of the wedding? I don't know, I can't keep up with all these weird human customs."

"Yeah, but look at how happy they look," Patamon smiled, as he watched Kari and TK dancing close together below their perch. "That's all I care about."

"Yeah... So this is what humans do when they fall in love huh?" Gatomon figured. "I guess it fits. I don't see how a ring and a piece of paper are supposed to say you love someone, but I guess it's the symbolic part of it that really matters to them."

"So what do they do after this?" Patamon asked.

"I'm not sure... I think I heard Kari say right after the wedding reception the two newlyweds go on a honeymoon..."

"Honeymoon? I heard that too, and I was wondering what that was?"

"No clue," Gatomon replied. "Anytime I'd asked Kari what it was she'd just blush, and change the subject."

"Yeah, TK too... Except he'd usually get this dreamy look on his face, and start giggling a bit afterward."

"Strange..." Gatomon peeked at Patamon through the corner of her eye, and couldn't keep herself from giggling.

"Don't start that again!" Patamon huffed.

"I'm sorry, but you look so funny wearing that thing!" she laughed referring to Patamon's tux.

"I didn't want to! TK made me wear it!"

"Oh, don't get your bowtie all in knots! I think you look cute in it."

Patamon blushed. "Cute?"

__

Every single choice we make.

Every breath we get to take.

Is all because two people fell in love.

"Something wrong Izzy?" Yolie asked noticing Izzy was concentrating rather diligently at the table they were sitting at. "This is a happy occasion. You almost seemed bummed."

"No, I'm fine Yolie. I'm simply trying to analyze something."

"Analyze what?! It's a wedding Izzy! One we've seen coming for years! What in the world do you possibly have to analyze!"

"The words in the song... I can't really relate to them. I was adopted after all." Izzy thought it over for a moment, and smiled. "But then again I guess it fits the moment. Now that I think about it I guess that if my parents hadn't of fallen in love, and gotten married they never would've adopted me."

"That's exactly the way you should look at it Izzy!" Yolie cheered. "You have to remember that even Mr. Ishida, and Miss Takashi were in love at one time. Things might not of worked out, but they were together long enough for Matt and TK to come along. I know it doesn't apply to everybody, but it's the theme of it all you have to look it. Besides, I think it fits them perfectly don't you?"

Izzy stared at TK and Kari as they danced, oblivious to anything around them except each other. Izzy had to admit he had noticed a feel to the day that couldn't help but warm his heart. If fact, when he thought about it only one word came to mind. "Prodigious..."

"I have to hand it to you Davis," Ken complemented him. "You've made it through the entire wedding without making a scene."

"Why would I have made a scene?!" Davis laughed. "I grew out of that a long time ago Ken. I just watched two of my best friends get married, and I'm happy for them! I wouldn't have done anything to ruin this for them."

"I wasn't trying to insinuate you would," Ken explained. "I know you got over her a long time ago, but I also know it still had to be a little difficult for you to watch them say I do."

"No, actually it wasn't. I'll admit I was a little afraid it would hurt a little to know I'd lost her for good... Not that I ever had her, or even had a chance to begin with! Ha! It's surprising, but I feel really good. They may just be the happiest people in the world right now, and I just couldn't help but be happy for them."

Ken looked confused, but still smirked slightly. "Well that's nice to hear, but what were those tears in your eyes I saw then?"

"There were no tears in my eyes!" Davis frowned. "I was just... well it was just... *sniff*... It was so beautiful!" Davis sobbed, as he lowered his head and sobbed into the tablecloth.

Ken patted Davis on the back. "What do you know? The future noodle king's nothing but a big softie."

__

I recall a young man who was drifting aimlessly.

And a young waitress who seemed lonesome as could be.

Matt searched through the crowd again, and picked out Mimi who smiled warmly at him . She was now sitting by her lonesome with her eyes glued to the young crooner. It hadn't been much more than a year and a half ago when a two week trip to the US changed his life forever. He arrived in New York with the rest of his band mates two days earlier, and he had hated every second he'd been stuck there to this point. Truthfully, the music business had been growing stale on him, but he didn't want to let down his fellow band members by just getting up and walking out. Of course he had no clue at the time his band would tare itself apart within the week, and little did he know he'd find out the best thing he'd ever find in his life had walked into it years before, and he didn't even know it. In serious need of an escape he braved the New York subway, and somehow found himself wandering around suburban New Jersey. He was sulking along when he came across a small cafe on a street corner mark 14th Ave. He wasn't even that hungry, but something kept pulling at him until it drug him inside. What was inside the cafe was his own destiny ready to smile upon him, or at least that was the way he looked at it.

"Can I take your order sir?" The waitress asked him.

"I don't know... Maybe I'll just start with a soda or something," Matt sighed without looking up from his menu. He thought the voice sounded vaguely familiar, but the broken English threw him.

"Matt?..."

Matt looked up, and his jaw dropped along with his menu at the sight of the stunning creature standing in front of him. "Mimi?! What in the world are you doing here?!"

"I work here silly!" Mimi giggled, pointing at her pink and white uniform. "I should be asking you that question. You still live in Odabia don't you?"

"Well... Uh... Yeah," Matt stuttered. "I mean I'm on vacation! I needed sometime to myself, and somehow I wound up here. It's great to see you again... I thought you lived in New York though?"

"My parents got tired of living in the city," Mimi explained. "They wanted to move somewhere quiet, so we moved out here a few months ago. I kind of like it though. There isn't as much smog, and not nearly as much noise!"

"That explains why I couldn't find you in any of the directories! I wasn't expecting to see you at all on this trip, and here I find you by complete accident."

Matt sat up from his booth, and gave Mimi a friendly hug. They embraced slightly longer than either one of them deemed appropriate, so they both pulled away blushing.

"It's good to see you too Matt... I'm sorry to be rude, but I have to get back to work. I get off in about half an hour, so if your willing to wait a while we can talk some more then..."

"Love too," Matt smiled.

__

In a little cafe right off of Fourteenth Avenue.

With a whole lotta help from up above.

It wasn't long before Matt started to think it may not have been an accident he was pulled into that cafe that afternoon. In fact, the vacation he feared would never end turned out ending way to soon for his liking. Both of them had felt a connection form between them right away, and it wasn't much longer before they realized that something that had been bubbling up for years was finally coming to the surface. Matt made several more trips back and forth to the states over the next few months, cost not a concern to him whatsoever, and eventually decided their relationship had grown into something he couldn't live without.

"Mimi... I've made a decision. I can't go on like this any longer... Flying back and forth over an entire ocean month after month. I love you Mimi, but it just hurts too much to be away from you all the time..."

Tears started to well in Mimi's eyes. "But Matt... What are you saying?"

"I'm saying one of two things are going to happen..." Matt's somber expression morphed into a smile. "One, either your coming back to Odabia with me if I have to knock you out, and carry you on the plane with me. Two, if you really don't want to do that then I guess I'll just have to stay here with you. If that happens you better call your parents, and warn them that they're going to have a new houseguest for a little while."

"Matt?! What do you mean by?..."

Matt sized her by her shoulders. "I want you to marry me Mimi. That is if you'll have me of course."

Mimi's face lit up bright enough to match New York's skyline. "Of course I'll marry you, you idiot!" Mimi lassoed her arms around his neck, practically squeezing sawdust out of his ears. "Let's not worry about formalities, and just go ahead and do it! We can have a little reception or something for our friends and family later to make it up to them! Let's just..."

"Don't even go there Mimi," Matt shook his head. "I wouldn't do that to you. If we're going to do this we're going to do this right. Everyone will probably think we're crazy for jumping into this so quickly, but I'm not worried about it."

"I love you Matt," she whispered, as she moved in fast.

"I love you too," he cooed, as he put his lips to hers, two lonely hearts finally finding something in their lives that was fulfilling.

__

We met, and things sure turned around for me and you.

And all because two people fell in love.

Baby, there ain't nothing not affected.

When two hearts get connected.

All that is, will be, or ever was.

Matt looked down on the dance floor, and was surprised at what he saw. Normally the newlyweds would start the first dance and then the bridal party would follow them out after a while, but TK and Kari still stood alone on the dance floor completely enthralled with each other. Everyone else was standing back watching the young lovers dance. Some of them couldn't even be classified as staring, but more accurately gawking a few with their mouths hanging open. Almost like they'd never seen two people in love before... But then again maybe they hadn't quite to this extent before. Matt peered at them closer, and his eyes confirmed something that he had thought he was imagining earlier.

"They're doing that glowing thing again," Davis said to no one in particular. 

"How do they do that?!" Yolie wondered.

"No clue. Logic tells us it should be physically impossible," Izzy replied, though Yolie wasn't really looking for an answer.

Only the other Digidestined could see it, but there definitely was a faint light glowing around them. It wasn't the same yellow and pink colors respectively as before, but a combination of the two illuminating around them. It was no where near the prettiest color your eyes would ever behold, but that was beside the point. The ordinary guests present couldn't see them glowing, but they could tell something was different about them none the less. No one dared to defile their moment with their presence.

Sora stared at them in absolute awe. She got to thinking about everything that was going on around her, and the real picture that was almost finished developing. Not only were TK and Kari brought together by the bonds of matrimony, but everyone else was tied together by the occasion in a way too. In the last few hours both her and Tai had been reunited with old friends they hadn't seen in ages. People like Mr. Ishida and Mrs. Takashi could learn to set aside their differences for a few hours, and actually appear to be getting along with each other for the first time in ages. There was even an old relative present at the wedding Tai had had a history of bad blood with, and hadn't spoken with in years. As if some magic spell was cast over them that morning, instead of exchanging foul words or blows like it usually came to when they got together, they greeted one another with a hug and started conversing like nothing bad had ever happened between them. All these people pulled together. All of this happening for one reason, because two young people decided they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. Love definitely was a beautiful thing. Sora had to wipe a tear from her eye just thinking about it. 

"They look so in love...," Sora sighed dreamily. "Do you think we looked that way when we got married Tai?"

"I think we still do," Tai smiled.

"No Cody! You're putting the diaper on the wrong way!" Joe informed him.

"What's the difference?" 

"I'm not going to explain that to you now! Just trust me. Turn it around, and put it on the right way!"

"Okay, okay!" Cody did as Joe instructed. As he slid the right end under the baby's bottom he felt something warm, and wet trickling down the collar of his tux and on down. The baby even had the nerve to giggle, as Cody realized the little scamp still had his front end locked and fully loaded. Joe, who had remained silent to this point, laughed so hard he nearly fell out of his seat. Cody sneered at Joe , and then smirked at the baby. "No harm done. Your lucky your father lent me this tuxedo you little crap factory."

__

I'm glad your dad could not resist.

Your mama's charms, and you exist.

All because two people fell in love.

"I'll have to remember to thank your mom and dad," he whispered to her.

"For what?"

"For having such a beautiful daughter."

Kari smiled, and lifted her head up to look into his bright blue eyes. "You know this may just be the happiest day of my life."

"Any day I get to spend with you is equally happy for me."

"But this is different!" Kari snickered. "This is our first day together as man and wife."

TK's smile widened. "I know, and that's wonderful. Titles, and names are all fine, but as long as I'm with you in the end nothing else matters to me. I don't care how I just want to be with you. You make me complete Kari, and I can never thank you enough for that."

"I do love you..." Kari kissed him on the lips passionately, and everything else in the world disappeared.

Matt smiled at his brother and Kari. He pointed his finger out across the crowd signaling out everyone in the congregation, and finally pointed back down at the two lovebirds still caught in a lip lock.

__

You know, to me it's all so clear.

Everyone one of us is here.

All because two people fell in love.

********

"So that's why you like that song so much?" the boy's girlfriend asked. "That's so sweet..."

"Yeah. It makes me think of parents every time I hear it, and they say it makes them think of me. It's kind of becoming a family tradition I guess. I really want it to be played at our wedding too. My cousin's already agreed to perform it for us. Uncle Matt, and Aunt Mimi will be so proud of her."

"Speaking of our wedding, when are we going to tell our parents we're engaged?" she asked. "We've been putting it off long enough don't you think?"

The boy sweat dropped. "Yeah... We'll tell them... As soon as I'm sure they won't kill us, or each other when they find out!"

"Oh they're just playing around when they act like that! Our father's get along just fine. The Takashi's and Montoymia's aren't exactly the Hatfield's and McCoy's."

"I guess your right. We'll tell them first thing tomorrow. How about that?"

"That's just fine with me." She sighed happily, as she scooted up close to him. "There is one thing I don't think they'll be too thrilled with, but I'm pretty sure they can live with it."

"What's that?" he asked.

"Well I know our parents are barely in their forties but...." She grabbed his hand, and placed it on her stomach. "You don't think our fathers will mind being called grandpa in about eight months do you?"

"Wh... Wh... at?"

__

A baby's born in the middle of the night.

In the local delivery room.

They grab his feet, smack him 'til he cries.

He goes home the next afternoon.

-Well what did you think? Long four minutes wasn't it? I'm thinking about toying with a few more of these, so do you think I should or shouldn't? I know this wasn't all that good, but I felt the song really fits for them. I know it doesn't apply for everybody, but for most of us it does relate in a way. I hope you enjoyed! 'Til next time!

Disclaimer: Oh I almost forgot! I don't own the song posted above either. That was performed, and written by the very talented Mr. Brad Paisley along with Kelley Lovelace for Arista Records. I simply borrowed it for use in this fic, so there's no need to sick anyone's laywers on me. 


End file.
